Love is a Dance
by VixenAssassin
Summary: Little fluffy Tristan oneshot.


**A/N: This is just a fluffy Tristan oneshot. **

"Wrong, wrong it's all wrong," Sae sputtered as they tried for the umpteenth time to get the moves correctly. This reprimand earned her a glare from Tristan, and she could not help the sheepish smile that crossed her delicate lips. It was not a very hard concept to grasp.

But Tristan was a knight, a warrior from birth. His entire life had been filled with fighting, killing and solace. That was the way he liked it. And now for some reason beyond the reaches of his comprehension, she was trying to teach him to dance. Not only was he failing miserably, but he had made a complete and utter fool of himself. He had even managed to nearly drop her once, catching her slim waist at the last second. _Hmph, dancing is not all it is made out to be._

Tristan did not know what was so unique about this woman that drove him to do such things for her, but he was certain she would pay later on tonight. Her cocky smirk only drove him to best her, so instead of a comment or complaint he took his position once more, placing one calloused hand on her luscious waist and grasping one of her own delicate hands with the other. She quirked her eyebrow at him in surprise, but let him continue nevertheless. They began once more and Sae chanted the moves to help Tristan along.

"Once forward, once back , to the side, to the side, halt, spin, catch, to the left,…no, no my left. Dear god man do you not know your left from your right?"

Tristan had reached his breaking point. Not allowing her to continue her mockery he silenced her with a passionate kiss. At first she resisted, not liking being cut off during her rant; but soon enough her sexuality won and she melted into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck he slowly lowered her to the stable floors, never once breaking contact. Propping himself on his elbows on top of her, he slowly pulled away to look into her eyes. There was lust in her eyes, desire that burned for him alone.

That was it. That was what drove him to do the things he did.

The knowledge that this woman loved him with her entire being, and it belonged to him alone. Such a passion was not what he deserved; nay, he had killed far too many to deserve such beauty. But for some reason she offered it to him willingly, asking for nothing in return but his love and faithfulness. He gladly obliged. It was so easy to love her, and at first it had scared him. But no more. Now it was something as simple as breathing and that's the way he liked it.

She would not let him bathe in his reverie for long and soon she was pulling on his tunic to bring his lips to hers once more. Oh how she loved this man. It was an unusual thought, at least to the other women of the fort. None could deny Tristan's looks of course. He was handsome to the bone, and his ruggedness only added to the attraction of the women. But his solitary attitude scared them. There was an air about him, and no one could ever be quite sure what was going through that mind of his. Everyone knew of his skills with a blade, and heard enough stories about his disturbing demeanor on the battlefield. So instead of flirting and batting their eyelashes at him like they did the other knights, they did their best to stay clear. And Sae liked it that way. She could have him all to herself. She was just contemplating going back to their room when someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts.

They reluctantly pulled apart to see a smug looking Lancelot standing in the entrance to the stables, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Most people would have shot to opposite sides of the room at being caught in such an intimate moment, but Tristan made no move to get up, and Sae contented herself in twirling one of his braids around her finger. Lancelot chuckled and shook his head.

"Forgive me for intruding on you lovebirds, but Arthur requests our presence at the Round Table. And I'm sure he would just love to see that dance you two were doing, for I have never seen one that involved mouths or tongues. Perhaps you can teach me one day Sae?" he teased. Sae reached behind her and chucked the stone she had grabbed at him. He dodged it with superior reflexes and only continued to laugh.

Tristan stood up and brushed himself off before offering a hand to help his lover up. Huffing, Sae brushed her skirt off before lifting her chin in a dignified manner and stalking past the still amused Lancelot. Tristan followed obediently, but not without sparing Lancelot a wink.

"There is nothing to be proud of sir knight, so you can keep those winks to yourself," Sae called behind her, not needing to look to know what her lover had done. Tristan only grinned, and with swift strides caught up to her and took her waist. Lancelot looked longingly at the couple, and knew that as long as love as deep as theirs' existed on earth, there was hope.

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
